


You're all I ever wanted and worth dying for, too

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [3]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healing, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunter and a hitter meet in a bar.  The world will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I want to reach for your hand as we scale the path

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I want to reach for your hand as we scale the path  
> Fandom: Supernatural/Leverage  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Adrienne Rich  
> Warnings: AU  
> Pairings: Dean/Eliot  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 515  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Leverage/Supernatural, Dean/Eliot, Eliot is the hunter and Dean is the hitter

They meet at a bar, when Eliot comes in after a month-long hunt and Dean's just turned over half a dozen items to their new owner.

Dean's looking for a quick fuck before going sleep for a week, and Eliot's just after a beer or three, till he can't remember his own name or the way that little girl screamed when he was a moment too late.

Instead, they end up shoulder-to-shoulder, sharing stories about punkass baby brothers with brains the size of planets and egos to match, and about fathers who wanted something entirely different than reality, and how there are some stains that just will not goddamned come out, no matter what.

They don't go back to a room together, but they're both at the same hotel, so they meet up again the next morning for breakfast. And then there's a movie that Dean'd caught a preview for and wants to see, and Eliot thinks it sounds kinda interesting, and, well...

One thing leads to another, and when Eliot needs a second gun for a hunt, he'll call Dean. And when Dean's in over his head because the angry thief in possession of the thing he's been hired to retrieve is, in fact, a fucking _vampire_ , he'll send a text Eliot's way and pray he checks his phone in time.

Sammy bitches at him about _dangerous_ and _criminal records_ , but Sammy doesn't really have a goddamned clue about Dean's life. He thinks Dean sells insurance, for fuck's sake.

Sam likes to believe he's the smart one in the family. Dean lets him keep his delusions. They make him feel good.

And Eliot, he's the last of his bloodline, hunters all the way back to Ben Franklin, matter of fact.

The first time Dean brings Eliot home, Dad takes him out back and sees how good he is with a gun. And Mom, well Mom… she looks at Eliot hard and says in cold voice, "My father is Samuel Campbell. Hurt my boy and your body will never be found."

Eliot nods and murmurs, "Understood, ma'am."

Dean's not sure he gets it, but he's guessing he comes by his talent for weapons honestly enough, from both sides of the family tree.

Mom smiles at Eliot and kisses him on the cheek. "Welcome to the family," she says.

That night, Dean slowly undresses Eliot in the same room where he lost his virginity and he's not sure if he's ever done anything hotter. "Come to Croatia with me," Dean whispers into his neck. "Help me overthrow a tyrant."

"Only if you help me go after this bastard demon called Azazel," Eliot replies, biting into Dean's lower lip.

"Done," Dean promises. "The fucker won't know what hit 'im."

Eliot smiles and lays Dean down, and Dean wonders, for a brief, painful second, what life would've been like if he'd never gone to that bar that night.

But Eliot recaptures his attention and they have to focus on keeping quiet and he _did_ meet Eliot, Eliot is his forever and ever, and there is nothing they can't do.


	2. I have come to change the old order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: I have come to change the old order  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Gilgamesh  
> Warnings: AU  
> Pairings: Dean/Eliot, Sam/Jessica, John/Mary  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 475  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Leverage/SPN, Dean/Eliot, I need your help

Sammy calls Dean in a panic because his apartment just burned down and Jess is at the hospital, burnt and bleeding, and _there was someone in the fire, Dean, holy fuck, there was some bastard laughing in the fire, and Jess, Jess, Dean, please, I need you here_.

Dean catches the next flight home.

o0o

While driving to the hospital, he calls Eliot. Mom and Dad, and Jessica's parents, are already on the way. But if Sam wasn't hallucinating, this sounds like something Eliot could help with.

"Hey, El," he says to Eliot's voicemail. "There's a situation in Palo Alto. Sammy's in trouble. Something… I think something attacked him, Eliot, and it might be Azazel. And if that fucker went after my baby brother…" He pauses. "I need your help, dude. Call me, soon as you can."

o0o

Jessica will live. She has a long road ahead of her, but she's alive. Dean presses a gentle kiss to the bandage around her forehead; the only parts of her not burned are her legs. Sam hasn't left her side and her parents are demanding answers, and Dad almost came to blows with Mr. Moore.

When Eliot shows up limping, a ragged cut down the side of his face, Mom nods to him.

Well, that answers Dean's question. It definitely was Azazel, and while he'd hunted the bastard for Eliot's sake, now it's personal.

Dean wraps his arms around his little brother, cupping the back of his head, and whispers, "I'll get him for you, Sammy."

o0o

Eliot says, "I know some people who can help." He pauses. "I always thought this was my fight. Azazel killed my family, so it's been… my personal crusade, I guess."

Dean leans into him, but doesn't speak.

"But now," Eliot continues after a moment. "Now, he's goin' after your family. And I know there have been others. I've always got there too late."

"My mom," Dean says softly. "She told me about a gun. Made by Samuel Colt. According to legend, it can kill anything."

Eliot nods. "Hardison knows where it was supposed be last, and Parker's gonna go after it."

"Okay," Dean says, stealing a quick kiss before walking back into the hospital.

o0o

"Stay safe," Mom tells him. She folds his fingers around an amulet. "If you need help," she says, "if everything's gone wrong and there's no other way, clutch this and pray, Dean. Swear you'll pray."

Dean kisses her cheek, hugs her and Dad both, promises Sammy that everything will be alright, and looks in on Jess once more before leaving.

He'll kill Azazel no matter what it takes, for everyone the bastard ever hurt, for Sam and Jessica, for Eliot's family, and for Eliot.

"Let's go," Dean says. They'll make quick stops at both their weapons' caches before heading on to Eliot's contacts. "We've got work to do."


	3. I couldn't live far from your anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: I couldn't live far from your anger  
> Fandom: Leverage/Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: Dean&Eliot aren't mine; title from Adrienne Rich  
> Warnings: AU  
> Pairings: Dean/Eliot  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount:340  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Leverage/SPN, Eliot/Dean, there goes the neighborhood

The first time Clarissa saw her new neighbors, the pretty one had a broken arm and the cowboy was supporting most of his weight. They both smiled at her and she watched them go into 5B, which had stood empty since Dave finally got dragged away by the police.

She barely saw them after that; she worked two jobs and then baby-sat whenever she had the time. Astrid, from 5C, though, told her the gossip when she checked for mail in the afternoon.

Apparently, her neighbors were assassins on the run, or spies for American enemies, or royals in hiding. Some of the residents tried to give them a hard time because they never hid their relationship, but Pretty just stared with a vapid smile and Cowboy scowled. And then when the Fredericks boy started a fight with the Evans girl's boyfriend, Cowboy stepped in, grabbed him, and threw him out of the building. Marvin Fredericks almost took a swing at him for it, but Pretty stepped into it and caught his arm.

Clarissa wished she had seen it when Astrid told her. Marvin had been hitting on her since day one and now he barely spoke to her. She'd have enjoyed watching him get hassled for a change.

One night, she heard shouting through the wall, words like _Croatia_ and _butcher_ and _fuck it, Dean, we all have a past_. Then a door slammed and she didn't see Pretty for a few days.

But he came back, of course. The little she saw of them, they were completely infatuated with each other. And when she was running late for her day-job, she passed them on the stairwell, wrapped around each other, whispering what sounded like apologies.

Pretty had a bloodstain on his jacket, his arm in a sling, and a cut down his face. Cowboy was supporting most of his weight, just like the first time she ever saw them.

And as she passed, they both smiled at her and Cowboy said to Pretty, "C'mon, let's get you home."


	4. I have crossed the seas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: I have crossed the seas  
> Fandom: Leverage/Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Gilgamesh.  
> Warnings: future!fic, AU  
> Pairings: Dean/Eliot  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 275  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Supernatural/Leverage, Dean/Eliot, Lazy Sunday.

Sammy and Jess will be flying in to Lawrence later this afternoon, with their two sons(and a third kid on the way, a little girl who'll totally have Sam wrapped around her finger). Tomorrow's the Fourth of July and Mom makes a mean spread while Dad barbecues up a storm.

This year, Eliot invited some of his work buddies, Parker the thief and Hardison the hacker, who lend him a hand whenever a hunt gets too rowdy. They've helped Dean a time or two, as well, and they're good folk.

Mom'll love Parker and try to shove food down Hardison's throat. She's been making noise about moving out to California, to be closer to Sam's family.

Dean and Eliot'll fly in tomorrow. Their first flight got cancelled and the next one won't leave until ten in the morning, London time. Which is bullshit, but Eliot wouldn't let him hire a private jet.

Anyway, Eliot drags him back to their room and shoves him down on the bed, commanding, "Stay" while he calls up room-service. Dean sulks all the way through brunch until Eliot sets aside his plate and says, "You know, the day's only half done."

They just helped overthrow another tyrant and put down a dozen nasty spirits in a row. Dean's got a payday of three million dollars hidden away in his bags and Eliot's found the last of Azazel's children, possessing some poor bastard on Wall Street. They'll go after him next week.

Their family is waiting stateside, but this afternoon they have nowhere to be and nothing to do.

So Dean smiles at Eliot and stretches, saying, "Get over here."


	5. I will come back from the dead for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: I will come back from the dead for you  
> Fandom: Leverage/Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Richard Siken.  
> Warnings: AU, future!fic  
> Pairings: Eliot/Dean  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 220  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Leverage/Supernatural, Dean/Eliot, They are each others calm in the storm.

Dean comes home one day, three cracked ribs and two shattered fingers and a dislocated knee and a concussion. Eliot tucks him into bed and then settles next to him, humming anything that comes to mind. Dean doesn't really sleep; Eliot can feel the tension in him. Dean's not sure he's home yet.

So Eliot just holds him, gently as he can, and waits for Dean's mind to catch up.

o0o

This one time, a ghost throws Eliot through a door. He spends a day and night unconscious in a basement. When he wakes up, he doesn't know his name or location or how to deal with the spirit trying to kill him. He figures out that last, and then wanders till he finds a road, and when a local cop picks him up and gets him to a hospital, they somehow figure out who he is and calls his next-of-kin, someone named Dean Winchester.

And then a guy, who the doctors refer to as Mr. Winchester, swoops in, and he's got angry hazel eyes and short light brown hair and he's really gorgeous, and Eliot latches onto him because he _knows_ the guy. Bone-deep, he knows him.

Dean takes him home and tucks him in and says, _we'll get you back, El, I promise_.

And Eliot believes him.


	6. I rose in rainy autumn and walked abroad in a shower of all my days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: I rose in rainy autumn and walked abroad in a shower of all my days  
> Fandom: Supernatural/Leverage  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Dylan Thomas  
> Warnings: AU  
> Pairings: Dean/Eliot  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 215  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Supernatural/Leverage, Dean/Eliot, Dean makes a pie from scratch for Eliot

Eliot doesn't like to celebrate his birthday. Dean figures it has something to do being the only person left of his whole family, and probably that Azazel killed most of them _on_ his birthday.

Dean understands that and decides to not celebrate his birthday. They haven't celebrated anything except Thanksgiving or Christmas, and that's only because of Dean's family.

So, instead he waits until Eliot's away on a hunt (an easy one, though, where he shouldn't need any backup or run into trouble) and calls up Mom to doublecheck all the recipes hiding in his head.

And when Eliot gets home, Dean's got Mary Winchester's special secret salad, chicken marsala with angel hair pasta and extra mushrooms, homemade bread, and blueberry pie.

"What..." Eliot starts, reaching up to rub at a cut on his forehead.

"Hey, none of that," Dean says, walking over to take his hand. "It'll keep while we get you clean, El."

Eliot allows Dean to lead him to their bathroom, but he asks again, "Dean, what's the occasion?"

Dean smiles at him, stealing a quick kiss. "We met three years ago today."

The smile that lights up Eliot's face never fails to make Dean want to do dirty things, but there's a fine meal waiting and the night is so very young.


	7. I'd give anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: I'd give anything  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: AU  
> Pairings: Dean/Eliot  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 335  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Leverage/Supernatural, Dean/Eliot and Hardison, He's never watching the Halloween horror movie marathon with these guys again.

So Parker is hanging out with the Harvelles this Halloween, and Nate and Sophie are doing some couple thing, and Alec just babbled at Eliot until Eliot's boy walked in and said, "Fine, you can hang with us tonight. If you stop talking."

Alec stopped and smiled at him, and the grin he got in return was only slightly terrifying.

'cause Alec has read the guy's record. His whole record, including the one the authorities don't know about, and man... even without Eliot's help, Alec's fairly sure he could've liberated Croatia by himself, and Alec's very _very_ glad Dean Winchester is on their side. If he was a bad guy? There might not even be a world left to save. If Azazel had ever gotten ahold of him...

Alec shudders and Eliot gives him an inquisitive look. "Nothin', man," he says. "So, what're we doin' for Halloween?" He wants to be a Dalek this year.

Eliot rolls his eyes. "Dean's picked out some movie for us to watch while ignoring trick and treaters."

Alec pouts at him and Eliot grins. "You invited yourself, Hardison. Don't complain about it."

o0o

Dean sets up all the _Halloween_ movies, ready to be watched one after another. While Alec splutters at him—because, seriously?—Dean just gives him a look. The same look Eliot gives to ghosts and Parker gives to abusive men.

Alec goes silent instantly because that's the look Dean gives people right before he breaks their hands for being annoying. He's got another look for the ones he kills, and Alec really doesn't want that look. He's pretty sure that, despite their history, Eliot wouldn't choose him over Dean.

"Me and Sammy used to watch these movies as kids," Dean says. "They're hilarious."

Eliot rolls his eyes again and Alec gingerly sits down.

o0o

He's never watching anything them again. And he's sure as hell never inviting himself over for any holiday that's just the two of them. He'll go see the Harvelles with Parker instead.


End file.
